


Fancy That

by StarvingLunatic



Series: A Little Slice [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biracial Character, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Novelette, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Side Story, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to "A Little Slice of Heaven." Jaz sets up a romantic evening for her and Georgia with plans to play around with a fantasy that she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy That

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story is mine and the characters are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.
> 
> General warning: This story involves an extremely sexual relationship between two women. In fact, this story is almost nothing but a sexual relationship between two women. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Another warning: This is a side story for “A Little Slice of Heaven” and the characters are from that story. Considering what type of story this is, I’m not sure you need to read “A Little Slice of Heaven” to follow this story at all, but it might help.
> 
> A/N: This is quite possibly the first PwP story I have ever written. I have never done anything like this before. You can all thank Micah7 for this one, who took a little bit of Jaz’s upset ramblings in “A Little Slice of Heaven” and dared to wonder what would happen if Jaz went out to buy a certain item. Well, Micah7, this is for you and this is what would happen.
> 
> Comment and lemme know what you think of the story. Thanks and enjoy. You can find me on Facebook: [S.L. Kassidy](http://www.facebook.com/pages/SL-Kassidy/482097488469386).
> 
> Oh, and thanks to my beta - Rleef. Totally awesomeness there.

Fancy That

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. This might be my dumbest idea to date. Why doesn’t anyone ever talk me out of these things?” Jaz Hall begged the sky. Her hands gripped her long, golden dread locks as if she planned to pull her hair out, which she supposed would be justified if people found out how crazy she was for even thinking about what she was considering.

The tall young woman was standing outside of a store. She was somewhat hoping no one would notice, even though she was quite the sight since she stood over six feet tall and had blond locks flowing almost down to the middle of her back. She was damned hard to miss, which typically did not bother her.

Jaz sighed and scratched the top of her head. “Well, no one could talk me out of this one. I didn’t share it with anyone. I couldn’t share this. My friends would laugh me into the ground, even though they probably would’ve come with me and pushed me into the damn place. I could always just turn around. No one would ever know …”

“Um … excuse me?”

Jaz squeaked and looked around. When she did not see anything, it occurred to her to look down. The pale, smiling, and pierced face of a young woman dressed in a pink tank-top and black pants greeted her.

“Uh … hi,” Jaz said with a weak wave and the woman giggled.

“I’m sorry; I just had to come out here after watching you talk to yourself for five minutes. If you’re gonna come in, now would be a good time. The store isn’t busy, so no one will see you shopping. I’ll even help you out if you want,” she offered with a warm, comforting smile.

“Uh … no one’s in there?” Jaz asked and peered inside the shop. It did appear to be empty. That caused her brow to wrinkle. “It wasn’t like that the last time I looked in there.”

“Yes, well, the last customer sidestepped you about two minutes ago. I’m not surprised you didn’t see him. Come on in. I’ll put the sign up for you and everything, so you can be in here by yourself if you want.”

“You’d really do that?” Jaz asked incredulously. Her blue eyes shone with praise for the young clerk.

“I most certainly would. I want to help you and you seem so frightened, but you obviously want to do this or you wouldn’t have stood here for five minutes. There’s nothing to be scared or nervous about and I want to help you see that. Now, come on in and let me help you,” she urged.

“And you sure there’s nobody else in there? No other clerks or customers?” Jaz inquired, nervously looking inside again.

“Well, there’s Mark, but I can convince him to go out for coffee for a while. Gimme a minute.” The young woman ducked back into the store and disappeared for about a minute. She reappeared with a bright smile. “Okay, the coast is all clear. Come on in and let’s see what we can find.”

Jaz gulped and took a deep breath before cross the threshold into the store. She breathed a sigh of relief when apparently nothing happened. The clerk giggled and flipped the “open” sign to “closed.”

“Welcome to the Playhouse, your friendly neighborhood adult toy store. I’m Lucinda, but most people just call me Cin,” the clerk introduced herself and extended her hand.

Jaz shook the outreached hand as if in a daze. “Hey, I’m Jasper. Everybody calls me Jaz.”

“Always glad to make a new friend, Jaz.”

“Me too, even though this is a little weird,” the tall female admitted.

“You do seem a bit shell-shocked. First time ever in an adult toy store?” Cin guessed.

“Could I be any more obvious about it?” Jaz sheepishly scratched the end of her nose.

“No problem. Everybody has to have a first time.”

Jaz chuckled and nodded. “I know. Thanks for not making a virgin joke.”

“I had a feeling if I did, you’d be out the door and I’d never see you again. Now, I’m not working here because I like chasing people off or watching people chicken out. I want to help you in whatever you let me to enhance your love life. I want to help,” Cin declared with a grin.

“You must be really good at this job then.”

“I’m pretty good. I’m not trying to get fired. Something has to pay the bills and keep me in grad school,” the clerk remarked with a laugh. “Now, what can I help you with?”

“Uh …” Jaz rubbed the back of her neck. “Dammit, I’m not usually this bashful. I just … well … I’ve never done anything like this before and I always get these weird and stupid ideas. Usually, they actually work out, but right now, this just feels stupid …”

Cin giggled. “Jaz, you’re rambling.”

The amazon blinked and laughed sheepishly. “Oh, right. Sorry.”

The clerk smiled again, trying to keep Jaz calm and collected. “It’s quite all right. Okay, let’s take it slow. Are you here just for you or you and a partner?”

“Me and a partner,” Jaz answered. “Female partner if it’s not obvious. Okay, look, I want to do something to her, if you get my meaning.” Jaz then made a few thrusting motions with her hips.

Cin had to laugh again. “Would this something involve penetration?”

There was an eager nod. “Oh, yeah. I’ve never brought a toy before, though. I’m not sure what I’d need beyond the obvious. I’m also not sure how long the thing should be or what type of thing would keep it in place. I should’ve researched this online, but it’s a house computer. Even if I delete the history, I feel like someone would know or someone might come in by accident and see what I was looking at since the damned thing is in the living room …”

“Jaz, you’re rambling again,” Cin commented with a warm smile. “But, luckily for you, you’re rambling pretty much lets me know exactly what you’re looking for. Do you want me to show you where you should look or would you be all right with me coming with you and helping you out?”

“I think you’d better come. We don’t have all day for me to stand there being gobsmacked with the whole matter,” Jaz said soundly.

“All right, let’s see if we can find something to start you out. Hopefully, you’ll get more confident and comfortable and come here again without standing outside for five minutes when you want to enhance your experience,” Cin replied.

Jaz rubbed the top of her head. “Uh … if you say so.”

Cin simply laughed and gently pulled Jaz over to what the caramel-skinned woman desired. Jaz’s mouth practically hit the floor when she saw the assortment. Wide blue eyes looked down at Cin.

“So many …” Jaz whimpered.

“Don’t look so overwhelmed, Jaz. Remember, I’m here to help. I know the details of most of these and can help you find what you’re looking for. So, take a deep breath and focus.”

Jaz did as she was told and focused on the clerk. “All right, I’m okay. I’m going to do this. I can go through with this. Let’s figure this out quickly before your Mark comes back with that coffee and I run screaming for the door.”

Cin smiled and nodded. They turned their attention back to the assortment. Jaz had to take a deep breath again. _I didn’t know there would be so many and why the hell do they all look so different!_

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz tried her best to ease into her house without making much noise. She practically breathed on the door to shut it and it literally took her a minute to turn each lock on the door to secure the house. She tiptoed into the foyer and swore that the house wanted everyone in her family to know she was home because the floor suddenly squeaked loudly with the smallest bit of pressure. It seemed to scream out “Jaz was at a sex store!”

“Dammit, floor, please,” Jaz begged as she came closer to the stairs. If she made it to the steps, she might be in the clear. She could be up to her room in less than five strides because she could take the stairs three at a time.

“Hey, Jaz-butt, where you been?” her brother, Flint, inquired with a friendly smile as he strolled out of the kitchen. He came up behind her. “What’s the bag? Candy? You got the little jawbreakers? Gimme some.”

Flint reached out for the unmarked, black plastic bag in Jaz’s hand. She drew it up to her chest as if there were diamonds in it. He arched an eyebrow at the panicked look in her eyes.

“Seriously, butthead, what’s in the bag?” Flint asked, narrowing his sapphire gaze on her.

“Nothing!” she yelped and cleared her throat with the hope of sounding normal. “It’s nothing. Just some oil and stuff for my hair. I had to get special shampoo for my scalp.”

His brow wrinkled as his eyebrows drew closer together. “Why? You got lice or something? How the hell did you get lice? You don’t have the hair for it.”

Jaz balked that he would think lice before anything else. “I do not have lice!” she roared, sounding beyond offended.

“Well, why the hell else would you need special shampoo for?”

“I don’t have lice!”

“You better not have lice. God, you’d end up giving it to Mom.”

“Goddammit, you idiot, I don’t have lice!”

“Why the hell are you two screaming at the top of your lungs at one in the morning? I have work tomorrow!” their father barked from their parents’ bedroom.

“Flint keeps saying I have lice, but I don’t!” Jaz whined.

“Flint, leave your sister alone and both of you go to your rooms if you can’t speak at normal level,” their father ordered.

The siblings snickered. “We have to be the only twenty-somethings who still get sent to our rooms,” Flint chuckled.

“Poor Dad doesn’t know how to handle us still being home. Speaking of being home, why are you here, little big brother? You should be out on the town. It’s Friday night,” she pointed out.

“Ah, I agreed to work tomorrow for someone. I could use the money. My car needs new tires. What about you? You usually shack up with Georgie on the weekends. Or has Georgie finally wised up and realized that she could do so much better than a Jaz-butt in her newly found lesbianism,” he teased with a grin.

“Shut up, you. Georgie is very happy with me, I’ll have you know. I just don’t want her to get sick of me before summer break when she’ll be seeing a lot more of me. Besides, she’s off on this cooking convention trip to see if there’s stuff to buy for the bakery. So, she’s not home. I kinda miss her and she only left yesterday.”

“Should I take that the way it sounded and start vomiting now?” he quipped.

“Shut up,” she playfully huffed again.

Jaz decided to use that as her exiting point. She rushed upstairs and disappeared into her bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief. She shut the door and was tempted to lock it to make sure no one discovered her secret.

“I’d have had to kill myself if Flint saw what was in this bag,” Jaz muttered as she secured her contraband underneath her bed. While it was not the most original hiding place, the only person that would search it was her mother and Maggie had learned never to look inside any bags or boxes either of her children kept under their beds.

With her items safe, Jaz went to take a shower. Now that she was clean and feeling like she got the hard part of her plans out of the way, she went back to her room. She grabbed one of her sketchbooks, which she took notes in while doodling. Her mind was clear as her hand floated across the page. Whenever her brain checked back in, she wrote in her own version of shorthand on the side.

“If I’m going to start doing crazy things like this, I might have to learn to cook,” she muttered to herself. “It would undoubtedly boost my points with George. Not that I need them. I like to think that I’m doing pretty good in this steady, serious relationship area.”

Of course, she knew not to pat herself on the back too much. While she had never had a serious relationship, she felt like she had observed her parents long enough to know how to make one work. She definitely knew that she needed to pleasantly surprise her lover every now and then as well as try some romantic gestures. She was distracted slightly from her task when her cell phone rang.

“Hey, babe, I was just thinking about you,” Jaz answered the phone, knowing it was Georgia from the ring tone.

“How sweet. I’ve been thinking about you since I left yesterday. How are you doing?” Georgia asked.

“I’m fine. I miss you.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” the smile was heard in Georgia’s voice. “I miss you, too. I wish you could’ve come.”

“You know I would’ve been there to support you if I didn’t have that stupid final today. But, when you get back, we get to celebrate my last day of finals, the last day of school for the summer. Sounds good, right?”

“Well, we can celebrate until you start your internship.”

“Hey, I’m there while you’re at the bakery, so it works out. We get to be together in the evening. I’d like to stay over more if you don’t mind, too,” Jaz explained with a little pout in her voice.

“How can I say no when you sound like a wounded puppy?” Georgia teased. “Not that I would think to say no anyway. You know I love having you around the house, sweetheart.”

Jaz grinned. “I love having you around the house, too.”

“Don’t be cheeky.”

“I’m not. What are you still doing up, anyway? It’s damn near two in the morning.”

“You forget the time different. I couldn’t sleep, anyway. I went out with some people from the convention and then came back to my room thinking about you. I tried calling you earlier, but you didn’t pick up,” Georgia explained.

“What? You sure?” Jaz then took her phone away from her ear to see that there was a symbol for a missed call. “Damn, baby, I am so sorry. I was out with the gang earlier. We went bowling. You know how hard it is to hear anything there.”

“You went bowling without me?” It was easy to tell that Georgia was pouting.

“I’ll make it up to you when you get back. The gang will want revenge since I kicked their asses today. So, has everything been going well, like you expected?” Jaz asked curiously.

“It’s going well. I think I’m going to buy a couple of things for the bakery. I’ve already brought a few books on decorating cakes and making the perfect cobbler. You, my dear, are going to be in heaven when I have you taste everything as I try to prefect them for the bakery. Other than that, I have been eyeing some appliances. So, it’s going very well. I still wish you were here, though. I want to cuddle,” Georgia pretended to whine.

“Soon enough, Georgie-girl. I want to hold you and kiss you and do a lot more to you.”

“Don’t start.”

Jaz smiled coyly, even though her lover could not see. “Don’t start what?” she asked innocently.

“You know what. Every time we’re apart and have a late night conversation, you know what you try to do.”

“What? Phone sex would add spice to our relationship!” Jaz laughed, knowing that her lover was burning hot from a blush that rushed onto her face.

“I’m pretty sure we don’t need any more spice. We have a very healthy … physical relationship.”

“What do you mean, Georgie?” Jaz teased with a light laugh.

“Stop making me blush, Jazzy!”

“I can’t believe you won’t even say sex over the phone. I feel really good knowing I can get you to yell ‘fuck me’ given the right circumstances.”

“Jazzy!”

The younger woman laughed. “I can get you to do that under the right circumstances, too.”

Georgia huffed. “I’m hanging up now and I might not call you back this whole weekend.”

“No, babe, don’t do that! I’m sorry. I just think it’s funny that you won’t say sex. If it makes you feel any better, when you get back I’ll tell you a funny story about me being embarrassed about sex.”

“You? Really?” The incredulous sound in Georgia’s voice made Jaz smile.

“Yes. I’ll tell you all about it on Monday. Okay?”

“Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight.”

Jaz smiled as the call was disconnected. She wrote her notes with a new vigor as thoughts of Monday danced in her head. Monday, she would be totally done with school for three months and Georgia would be coming back from the cooking/baking convention. She would spring her surprise on Georgia when she returned Monday evening.

“This is gonna be so great!” Jaz thought.

-8-8-8-8- 

Georgia sighed as she crossed the threshold into her apartment. She was so happy to be home and she was even happier when she noticed candles lit in the dining room. The sweet, subtle hint of lilac sent a shiver through her body as atmosphere whispered sensual things to her nerves. She grinned until she noticed Jaz sitting on the couch with her head down. Her expression fell and worry flared in her as she noticed the rapid and high movement of the younger woman’s shoulders.

“Jazzy, baby, what’s wrong?” Georgia inquired, concern causing her voice to crack as she dropped her bags and rushed to her girlfriend. She kneeled before the younger woman, putting her hands on Jaz’s knees. “Baby, please, talk to me. What’s wrong? Are you sick? Should I call an ambulance? Where’s your inhaler?” she demanded as she heard her lover’s labored breathing.

“Huh?” Jaz said, picking her head up. Her chest puffed out far as she inhaled.

“Baby, you need to calm down from whatever’s bothering you,” Georgia said, composing herself. She had learned early on that her panicking never helped if Jaz was having problems with her asthma. She checked her girlfriend’s pockets and quickly found what she sought. She put the inhaler to Jaz’s lips.

“Thanks,” Jaz said after taking her medicine. “I didn’t even realize how tight my chest was.”

“Why are you sitting here having an asthma attack in the dark?” Georgia demanded.

“I didn’t realize I was having an asthma attack. I just sort of panicked about the night that I had planned and couldn’t think of anything else. It was such a stupid plan.” Jaz shook her head. “I’m such an idiot. What the hell made me think this was a good idea?” she asked, obviously talking to herself now. She slapped herself in the forehead.

Georgia took her lover’s hands and offered her a small, but loving smile. “Baby, what are you talking about? Everything looks fine. A candle lit dinner, right?”

Jaz nodded. “And a little more. What I had planned, though, I didn’t think to ask you about and it didn’t occur to me until I set everything up that you might not go along with it. I mean, you think our sex life is good and everything.”

Georgia’s pale forehead furrowed slightly. “Our physical relationship is exceptional, Jazzy. You know I think it’s exceptional.”

Jaz threw her hands up somewhat. “I know and I had this stupid idea to add some spice to it, but I didn’t ask you and didn’t think about how you might not be open to it. It was just a stupid fantasy that I had and didn’t even think about if you would be comfortable with it.”

“Love, what are you talking about? Start from the beginning,” Georgia requested in a soft tone as she gave her girlfriend’s hands an encouraging squeeze.

There was silence for a few seconds, but a deep, fortifying breath broke it. “Okay, I had this plan on Friday. I was going to buy take out from your favorite restaurant and we’d make a night of things. I had it all planned out. I went out and got candles and rose petals.”

“Rose petals?”

Jaz nodded and then pointed toward the bedroom door. “The plan called for me to sprinkle them on the bed. Anyway, I also made a stop at this store called the Playhouse. I don’t know if you know it.” 

Georgia shook her head. “I don’t.”

“I didn’t think you would. It’s a … it’s an adult toy store.”

“Adult toy store? Why were you in a … why were you there? Am I doing something wrong? I’m not good enough?” Georgia asked in a tearful tone.

“What?” Jaz snapped to attention at that and gathered her smaller girlfriend in her arms. She pressed Georgia to her and rubbed her back. “Baby, this had nothing to do with how you are in bed. You’re great! You know your touch can reduce me to a drooling mess!”

“Then why?” Georgia’s voice cracked.

“It wasn’t about what you do to me, but more about me doing something to you. Look, if you look in that bag, it’ll make sense to you,” Jaz informed her love, nodding toward the bag on the coffee table.

Georgia let Jaz hold her tightly for a few more seconds before she leaned forward to see what secrets the bag held. Opening it slowly, she let out a high pitch yelp and dropped it back to the table. She turned wide, pleading, brown eyes to her lover.

“That’s not a good reaction. I knew this was stupid,” Jaz sighed, shaking her head.

“No, sweetheart, no. It’s not stupid. I’m sorry. I was just surprised. It’s not bad. I promise, it’s not bad,” Georgia said, but she was staring at the floor while she spoke.

“It doesn’t seem like it. You’re just saying this to make me feel better,” Jaz huffed.

“No, no, no. I swear, Jazzy. I was just shocked. It’s okay, really. Um … how about we just go along with your plans for the night, okay? Then you’ll see that I’m fine with it. I really am,” Georgia said. It was probably hard to believe her considering her teeth were chattering as she spoke.

“You sure?” Jaz inquired with an arched eyebrow. “I don’t want to do anything you’re really uncomfortable with. You don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to.”

Georgia shook her head. “I’m really nervous, but it’s not a bad nervous. I just … well, you know I’m not the adventurous one. You’re the one that does that and I just follow along to try new things. Being with you always makes it seem less scary. I want to do the night you have planned. Please?” 

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m totally sure.”

Jaz smiled. “All right. So, just forget everything I said and did since the time you came in.”

Georgia smiled, too. “I’ll do you one better.”

The shorter woman stood up and picked up her bags again. Jaz watched with a curious face as her girlfriend exited the condo. Jaz realized what her lover was doing and rushed to her feet. She hit her iPod just in time as Georgia entered the apartment again.

“Jazzy, sweetheart, I didn’t think you’d be here. This is a very pleasant surprise,” Georgia said with a warm smile.

“Well, you did say I could use the key whenever I wanted,” Jaz replied with a smile of her own.

Georgia did not have a retort for that, so she embraced her girlfriend. Jaz wrapped her in powerful arms and held her tightly. They exchanged a delightful kiss that promised more passionate things to come.

“It looks like you’ve been working hard for my return,” Georgia commented as her eyes fell upon the candles in the dining room. “And this is very nice music playing.”

“Just doing my best to keep the relationship new and fun. Let me get your jacket for you,” Jaz offered and quickly popped open all of the buttons on the light jacket. As she took the jacket off of Georgia’s shoulders, she studied what her lover was wearing.

“I can see that and had I known you would be here with romantic music and candles, I would’ve worn a skirt for this date. Sorry,” Georgia apologized with a pout. She was wearing plain slacks and what she would describe as an unflattering sweater. “How about I go take a shower and slip into something more comfortable?” she suggested.

“Sure. It’ll give me a chance to reheat the food. I made the accident of putting it in the fridge when I came in,” the artist admitted sheepishly.

Georgia chuckled and shook her head. “You and food. You and food.”

“I know, I’m only good for eating it. I suck at anything that involves preparing it. I’ll get better. Just give me a chance.”

“I’ll give you plenty.” Georgia stood on her tiptoes to kiss Jaz on the lips again. The affection was instantly returned.

The couple broke apart and went to carry out their separate tasks. Georgia went into the bedroom first to collect the things that she wanted to wear before vanishing into the bathroom. She took her time in the shower in case Jaz needed time to set anything else up, especially in the bedroom since it had been untouched when she entered.

Once she finished her shower, she got dressed. She smiled to herself as she eased on her black lace lingerie. She thought about how Jaz liked dark colors on her creamy skin. She just hoped that Jaz did not rip anything, as she sometimes did, since she was wearing her favorite underwear set. But, even that thought sent a shiver through her body.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” Georgia muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. “But, Jazzy went out of her way to set all of this up and she seemed really embarrassed about the toy. I wonder if that was her embarrassing sex story. It took a lot of courage for her to do this. I have to have the same amount of courage to follow through now that I’ve jumped in it as well. It’s not like I don’t want to do it. It’s just … weird. Maybe we should talk about it a little more. I don’t want to chicken out, though. I can’t stay in here talking to myself out either. That’s not productive and Jazzy will get worried about me. Besides, this could prove to be … fun, I suppose.” She was not sure how else to put it.

So, she wiggled her hips into a black pencil skirt that she knew Jaz liked. It fell right above her knees and hugged her hips with tenderness as Jaz once described it. Next came a cranberry, short-sleeved blouse that complimented her figure and showed off her curves. The top two buttons were left open, hinting at her cleavage. She put on her earrings, dabbed some perfume behind each ear, slipped her shoes on, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

-8-8-8-8-

Jaz was just putting the food on the plates when Georgia joined her. She turned to greet her lover and found herself speechless for several seconds. Shaking her head, her voice jarred back into place and her brain recalled that she could talk.

“Baby, you look … just amazing. I didn’t think you’d get that dressed up for dinner. I mean, look at me,” Jaz said, motioning down to her own clothing. She was dressed in jeans, a black tank top, and black sneakers.

“You went through all of the trouble to set up this up, the least I could do was look appropriate for your effort. I take it from your slack jaw, you approve,” Georgia commented with a smirk.

Jaz grinned in return. She loved it when her girlfriend showed signs of her growing confidence. She practically preened because she knew it was because of her that Georgia showed aplomb.

“You are so goddamn sexy,” Jaz growled as she marched over to her inamorata. She swept the shorter woman in her arms and leaned down to plant hot kisses to her neck.

“Sweetheart,” Georgia groaned as she fought against being swept up in her lover’s hurricane of desire. “You can’t …” Her legs wobbled and she had to press herself to Jaz to stay on her feet. “Dinner, sweetheart. We should … we should eat first … All your hard work …” She was starting to pant. Thankfully, the younger woman pulled back a little, just enough for Georgia to keep her wits about her.

“Dinner? Oh, right, dinner!” Jaz managed to tear herself away from a very tantalizing neck. “You’re right. We should eat dinner. We’ll need the energy.”

Georgia chuckled, but she sounded a little nervous. Jaz took her hand and led her to her chair. Once Georgia was sitting comfortable, Jaz poured them each a glass of wine and took her own seat right next to her lover. She reached for her lover’s hand and held it as Georgia took in the meal.

“George, are you sure you want to go through with this?” the artist asked, just to be sure. “I really don’t want to push you into something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“No, it’s fine, sweetheart. I am nervous, but I want to give it a try. Why do you want to try it?” Georgia asked curiously.

Jaz twisted her mouth up a little. “Just a crazy thought I had that stuck with me. I thought it would go away, but it still bites at the back of my mind every now and then. It doesn’t have anything to do with not being satisfied with our sex life. It’s very satisfying. I just want to try different and new things with you. This is one of them. I’ve never done this before, but I trust you enough to do it.”

Georgia nodded. “Okay. I understand. Thank you for trusting me. As a healthy couple, we should be able to explore this sort of thing with each other, right?”

Jaz smiled. “This sort of thing? Come on, baby, fantasies. I know you can say that one. Fantasies.”

Georgia blushed. “Uh … fantasies …” she muttered with her eyes focused on her food. “Could you do me a favor and not tease me anymore? I’m already nervous.”

“I’m sorry, love. Let’s eat. If you’re really good, I might even dance with you.”

Georgia smiled brightly and Jaz knew that she was going to have to follow through with that. They began eating and discussing how their week had gone. Georgia talked about the convention while Jaz went on about her finals. They held hands through the entire dinner.

“That was great, baby,” Georgia declared when they finished eating.

“It was. Now, if only I could take credit for doing something more than buying it,” Jaz remarked with a laugh.

“But, you did it from the heart and you knew what my favorites are. That’s more than enough for me.”

Jaz smiled. “That’s good for now, but I’m going to be screwed when your standards go up,” she joked.

“You’ll be fine considering how tall you are,” Georgia teased. “Now, handsome, I believe you owe me a dance.”

“I knew you were gonna make me stick to that promise. Do you want dessert? I put it in the fridge.”

“Later. Right now, I want you to dance with me.”

“Whatever you want, babe. Your wish is definitely my command.”

-8-8-8-8-

“Oh, god, Jazzy,” Georgia groaned her mantra whenever she was intimate with her girlfriend. Jaz was kissing her neck as they practically fell into the bedroom. The room was bathed in gentle lilac and the soft glow of flameless candles.

“I love you, Georgie. I love you so much. I just wanna devour you. I want to curl up inside of you and never leave. I want to be one with you,” Jaz muttered against her lover’s neck.

“I want that, too, baby. I do,” Georgia panted as they moved to the bed. The rose petals that Jaz spoke about earlier were sprinkled on the bed. Georgia would probably appreciate those later, but for the moment, she only wanted one thing.

“We’ll have that. We will,” the taller woman promised as she turned Georgia around, so Georgia could sit on the bed. Once Georgia was secure, Jaz’s lips were on hers and Jaz’s hands were all over Georgia’s body, feeling every inch of her, loving every inch of her.

“Oh, god, Jazzy. I am so hot for you,” Georgia whispered as her hands lost themselves in Jaz’s locks.

“I know, baby. Keep talking to me. Keep talking,” Jaz begged before running her tongue along Georgia’s chin. The older woman hissed from the contact.

“You know I will. This is why I want to try. I never would talk during times like this before you, now I can’t help it. You make me bolder, braver. Oh, god, I want you so much,” Georgia panted as Jaz kneaded her breasts through her shirt. Small jolts of pleasure were shooting through Georgia’s body, settling in one key region.

“Gotta get you outta all of these gorgeous clothes to get to that gorgeous body,” Jaz said as she pulled Georgia’s shirt off. Her mouth immediately went back to Georgia’s body, sucking at her collarbones. She licked and nipped at the tops of Georgia’s heaving breasts and Georgia clutched her closer. She wanted so much of the sweet body as it trembled because of her touch.

“More, Jazzy. I need more,” Georgia implored, clutching tightly onto her lover. “I need you, love. I need you everywhere.”

Jaz grinned and unzipped Georgia’s skirt. “Lift up for me, baby.”

Curvy hips rose on command and Jaz eased the skirt onto the floor. Her fingers could not help gently running along delicious thighs as she got rid of the garment and she could not help back her own shivers. The shoes followed the skirt. Jaz hurriedly pulled off her own clothes.

“Move up, love. Get comfortable,” Jaz instructed Georgia.

The older woman nodded and moved up to the head of the bed, moving around the rose petals that had been sprinkled on the spread. Georgia settled against the fluffy pillows at the top of the bed and crossed her legs as she waited for Jaz to join her. Blue eyes just watched Georgia for several long seconds. Jaz could not help licking her lips.

“Whatcha looking at?” Georgia asked with a coy smile.

“The sexiest sight on Earth. I never thought about contrasting colors beyond drawing until I saw you in black lace. I almost want to take you with the damn lingerie on,” Jaz growled. She felt like fire was burning through her veins and only her girlfriend could put the flames out. It was not something new when it came to being with Georgia.

“I don’t care what you do as long as you get your sexy ass over here,” Georgia remarked, beckoning her lover with the crook of her index finger.

Jaz growled again and felt like the fire inside her flared higher as she crawled onto the foot of the bed. Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss to Georgia’s delicate ankle. Georgia shivered, guessing what Jaz was about to do. Jaz almost did the same when she felt the slight shudder of her lover. Georgia watched eagerly as her girlfriend worked her magic. Kisses floated up her calf while outstretched fingers crept up her thighs. By the time Jaz got to her knee, long fingers were wrapped around the waistband of her panties.

“Should they stay or should they go?” Jaz pondered aloud.

“Please, baby, take them off. Touch me, skin on skin. I need your skin,” Georgia begged with her hands on her girlfriend’s hands just in case Jaz required assistance in getting her naked.

“What the lady wants, but she has to keep talking,” Jaz bargained.

“Whatever you want, love, just touch me. Touch me all over like you promised.”

“Oh, I will.”

Jaz sat up, looking like a cat rising on her hunches as she slid the underwear off of Georgia’s slender legs. Georgia expected the panties to go flying behind Jaz, but then she did something odd as far as their routine went. Jaz was not sure what compelled her, but she put the panties to her nose and inhaled. It was like Georgia’s essence was filling her, making her blood boil. She moaned and so did Georgia.

“Oh, god,” the pale woman whimpered. She had never imagined such a thing, but seeing her lover breathing in her essence from her underwear was hot. “That shouldn’t be so sexy …”

“But, you are so sexy. You smell so good, Georgie-girl. So sweet, begging for me to taste you,” Jaz whispered.

“Then taste me, baby. Taste me to your heart’s content,” Georgia panted.

“You know I am.” Jaz gave her girlfriend a feral grin. She was tingling just from the sound of Georgia’s voice and the delicious smell of her lover’s desire. She would burst into flames if she did not taste the pleading woman, who was more than offering herself up.

The older woman shivered in anticipation and from the hungry, longing look in Jaz’s eyes. Georgia’s legs spread as far apart as they could as Jaz settled back down. Jaz could not help groaning at the display and the fire inside of her flared. Seeking lips continued to kiss their way up creamy limbs while caramel hands went to play with Georgia’s bouncing breasts. Georgia cried out as Jaz squeezed and kneaded the twin globes. Her breathing increased as thumbs caressed her cloth-covered nipples.

“Oh, god, Jazzy,” Georgia groaned loudly as a warm tongue made a light pass at the center of her pleasure. “Please, sweetheart, please. I need you. I need you to make me whole. I need you to take me. I’m all yours. You know I am.”

“You better be,” Jaz growled. “You taste so sweet, so fucking delicious. You know once I start I can’t stop. I have to drink you all in. I need all of you.” With that, Jaz buried her face in her inamorata – mouth first.

Georgia screamed to high heaven as her back arched, pressing her breasts further into Jaz’s hands, but upsetting the angle for Jaz’s mouth. The younger woman did not seem deterred and quickly adjusted, continuing to tongue her lover. Every bit of honey added fuel to her fire and she needed more. She doubted that she would ever be sated when it came to the taste of her beloved.

Georgia’s hands went back to Jaz’s hair, massaging her scalp as Jaz lapped at her as if she was the sweetest candy. As her body went higher and higher, her breath started coming gasps. She wanted to keep her eyes open, but could not. Thankfully, her mouth did as it was supposed to because if she did not talk, Jaz might actually stop.

“Oh, god, Jazzy! Keep doing that! Swirl your tongue, please. Swirl it all round,” Georgia implored.

Jaz followed directions quite well, going from the Georgia’s pleasure center to her aperture. Nails biting into her scalp drove her on as she moved one of Georgia’s legs onto her shoulder to give her deeper access. Now, it was like her tongue was everywhere for both her and Georgia.

“Like that!” the older woman shouted as Jaz drank her in. Her toes curled as knowledgeable hands massaged her nipples just right and a knowing tongue hit her just right.

Georgia could only cry out now, urging her lover on with her incoherent screams and tugs of her hair. Jaz could feel the shake in Georgia’s leg before anything else, letting her know Georgia was close. She continued on until Georgia howled and her body gripped Jaz’s tongue, capturing her in place briefly. Jaz groaned, experiencing her own shots of pleasure as she felt her lover’s crest.

“Oh, god, Jazzy …” Georgia panted as she collapsed to back onto the pillows. “That was amazing.”

Briefly, all Jaz could do was nod in agreement since she was breathing hard, too. She licked her lips, enjoying the remnants of her beloved’s peak. The fire inside of her was not sated, rumbling like an eager volcano.

“Well, you catch your breath. That was only the opening act, after all,” Jaz commented before kissing her way up Georgia’s body. She toyed with Georgia’s bra, which was still on, but she quickly remedied that problem. “Well, it was the opening act if you’re sure about the main event.”

Georgia pushed her head up and took control of Jaz’s mouth with her lips. Her tongue took command of Jaz’s mouth, tasting herself all over her lover. Jaz was left in a daze when Georgia leaned back on the pillows. She wrapped her arms around Jaz’s neck and ran her foot up and down Jaz’s calf. Jaz growled, wanting the older woman even more now.

“I’m sure about the main event. I want to do this with you. I’m flattered that you want to explore fantasies with me. It shows a lot of trust,” Georgia smiled.

“Okay.” Jaz nodded and tried to get up, but found herself still trapped in her girlfriend’s arms. “Uh … Love, in order to get to the main event, you have to let me go. I do have to put it on, after all.” Although, in a second, toy be damned, she would spend the rest of the night with her head buried between Georgia’s wonder legs.

“Okay. Do you mind if I watch? I’ve never seen this sort of thing before. I want to see what you have to do with it,” Georgia said.

“I don’t mind if you look. It’ll probably be a little less awkward than when I did this the first time,” Jaz muttered as she rolled off of the bed. She opened the lower drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the black bag.

“First time?” Georgia echoed with an arched eyebrow.

“I had to try on a couple of these harnesses at the store. It was weird, but it was a good idea. If I had just bought the first one I saw, I’d probably have a bad rash before we even got to do anything. I was weirded out about it, but I was sort of weirded out by the whole store at first.”

“This is your embarrassing sex story, isn’t it?” Georgia asked with an amused smile.

“It damn sure is. I stood outside of the store for a few minutes, just standing there like an idiot. I had never been in a store like that before. I’ve never done this kinda thing before. Then when I had to uh … choose my weapon, so to speak, I had no idea what to get. There were so many and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do or what to look for or anything. It was awful, but worth it. What do you think?” Jaz finished her task and held up her hands.

“You certainly are an expert at putting it on,” Georgia remarked with a chuckle.

“I practiced a lot over the weekend. I didn’t have anything better to do and I didn’t want to fumble it in front of you. That would’ve been two embarrassing sex stories,” Jaz laughed. “It looks weird, doesn’t it?” Even though she had practiced putting it on and wore it over the weekend just to get accustomed to it, she felt strange wearing it, especially in front of Georgia.

“Not at all. Come close. Let me have a better look,” Georgia beckoned her lover.

Jaz laughed. “You liar. I know it looks weird,” she said as she stepped closer. “It’s not too big, is it?”

“No.”

“I was told it’s a little over average. I didn’t want to overdo it, but the clerk that helped me get over my freak out said that I’m a little more than average,” Jaz reported with another laugh.

“She’s right about that. I’m not sure how I feel about some woman helping you pick out a penis, though.”

Jaz grinned. “You can help me pick out another one sometime, eh?”

Georgia gasped and stared up at her lover with wide, frightened eyes. Jaz smiled and leaned down to kiss Georgia to make her comfortable. The show of affection did put Georgia at ease and she moved to settle back down onto the pillows. Jaz continued the kiss as she made her way back onto the bed and loomed over her girlfriend. It was then that Georgia pulled away a little and stared into Jaz’s eyes. Brown eyes pled with the younger woman briefly when Georgia seemed to be tongue-tied.

“Go slow, okay?” Georgia requested in a low tone with a nod.

“I will. I’ve never done this before either, you know?” Jaz pointed out.

“You haven’t?” Georgia’s looked incredulous.

“I told you. So, yes, I will go slow.”

Georgia nodded. “And face me the whole time?”

Jaz’s forehead wrinkled. “Of course. I’m definitely not confident in trying a bunch of positions the first time,” she remarked with a small smile.

“Okay. I just feel better when I can see your eyes. Your eyes always let me know if things are going to be okay.”

“All right. Now, before we get started, we need to do one last thing. You see the little tube on the nightstand?” Jaz asked and Georgia glanced over. She then nodded. “That’s a special lube I got. Apparently, it should make you feel really good. You want me to apply it or you wanna give it a try?”

Georgia reached over, only to find her hands were shaking wildly. “I think you better do it or I’ll just spill it all over the bed.”

Jaz smiled and leaned down to deeply kiss her girlfriend again while reaching for the tube. She applied it to herself first and then to Georgia. The shorter woman gasped and moaned the second the cool gel touched her burning flesh. Jaz smirked due to Georgia’s reaction.

“I get the feeling that _did_ feel good,” Jaz teased. The fire inside of her roared and she _needed_ to take Georgia again.

“Maybe later _you_ can find out,” Georgia countered, trying to hold back her whimpers and moans, but it was hard. The lube did feel good.

Jaz now grinned. “I like the sound of that, but I like the sound of you moaning and pleading a lot better.”

Georgia shuddered in anticipation while Jaz moved in between her quivering thighs. Leaning down, she kissed Georgia with all that she could muster. Her tongue mimicked the action that she planned to do in seconds. Georgia moaned into Jaz’s mouth as the younger woman mentally prepared for the next step. Her hands played with the center of all that was Georgia.

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” the artist groaned, breaking the kiss.

“You make me feel good,” Georgia replied. Jaz smiled a little before lapping at Georgia’s kiss-swollen lips. Georgia opened her mouth in invitation and Jaz wasted no time going back in for more. Exploring Georgia’s delectable mouth and tasting her, Jaz could only think about what she was about to do and her nerves sizzled in anticipation. Briefly, she feared she might climax before they even got to the main event.

Jaz had to exhale through her nose, nervous about her aim with her new appendage. All she could think about was that if she screwed up, Georgia would never want to try something different in bed again. Georgia might never trust her in bed again. Those thoughts flew out of her head as she felt a small hand on hers.

“Let me help,” Georgia whispered.

All Jaz could do was nod and look down the older woman’s body to see her “weapon.” Georgia took care of what Jaz thought was the “hard part.” When Georgia groaned, Jaz figured that she was right where she needed to be. Staring down, she could still see most of her attachment, but she could not help groaning as she thought about where it was buried. Her heart thundered in her chest and ears and for a second she swore that she could _feel_ Georgia.

“Remember, go slow,” Georgia panted.

Jaz just nodded again, not trusting her own voice. It took most of her will power to look back up at Georgia because she wanted to see her toy disappear into her lover. When they locked eyes, they both smiled at each other. All of the love and fondness that they shared could be seen in their eyes.

Tenderly, Jaz eased herself deeper into Georgia. Whimpers and whines escaped the smaller woman making Jaz groan, wishing that she could feel exactly what was going on. If she concentrated enough, she could imagine the feeling and it caused that fire inside of her to turn into a solar flare. When she found herself completely buried, her pelvis pressing against Georgia, she had to pause in total amazement. They were both panting, almost sharing a breath due to their closeness.

“How’s it feel?” Jaz asked quietly. She gave her love a small peck on the lips.

Georgia purred as her body shivered in pure ecstasy. “So good. Please, keep going.”

Jaz experimentally moved her hips some and got more purrs out of Georgia, which was all she needed to keep on going. Hot jolts from her own core gave her some idea of the pleasure that she was giving Georgia and she had to remind herself that they were going slow. Small thrusts kept Georgia mewing while Jaz leaned down to press their bodies together. They both moaned as sensitive flesh caressed each other. Jaz angled her body, so that their breasts mashed together and moved tingling hills as she continued to gently piston in and out of her lover.

“Baby, you feel so good, so fucking good,” the younger woman moaned. Intellectually, Jaz knew that she could not feel her lover gripping the toy, but her mind was not accepting that. Each push and each sound from Georgia made her blood blaze. Sooner or later, she knew that she would erupt, but she promised herself that she would get Georgia over the edge before she did.

“Oh, god!” Georgia cried as Jaz’s nipples rubbed against hers. She held onto Jaz’s caramel biceps, squeezing as lightning bolts of pleasure rippled through her body.

Jaz smiled again and then realized both her hands and her mouth were free to explore. As she tried to adjust her body, she did her best to keep herself propped up on her left elbow. Her left hand did not have much range, but she could play with Georgia’s breast. Her hand could not get enough of the bouncing orb or the fact that Georgia was moaning loudly with each caress.

“Dammit, this feels good,” Georgia muttered, running her hands up and down Jaz’s body. Feeling her girlfriend’s smooth, powerful body increased her pleasure. Heavenly skin made her feel like she was in paradise and she never wanted to leave. She could climb to the highest high forever and be content.

The words drew attention to Georgia’s mouth, which Jaz was compelled to kiss. Briefly her tongue and her hips were in concert. Her brain did its best to imagine the bliss that her hips were creating just from the action of her mouth. It was almost too much for Jaz and she was sure that the bliss would short out her brain, but she was saved. The attempt was short lived as she and Georgia had to break for required air and the younger woman was certain the need for air had kept her from passing out from information overload. Jaz caught her breath first and had no trouble finding other wonderful things for her mouth to do.

Quickly, her lips went to Georgia’s neck, kissing and licking delicious skin. She felt like she could devour Georgia and it would not sate her need. She needed all of Georgia and then more. For now, she would settle for taking all she could and giving Georgia all that she could.

“I wanna make you feel so much …” Jaz panted before going back to kissing her girlfriend’s neck.

“You are, baby, you are,” Georgia moaned, clutching her lover just a little tighter. “I want to feel more of you. Gimme more,” she begged.

Jaz nodded against her beloved’s enchanting flesh. Her free right first stroked and kneaded Georgia’s hips and ass, causing the older woman to move her body to begin meeting Jaz’s own drive. Their breathing increased as Jaz’s strokes lengthened and her right hand moved to join her left hand at their favorite places. Georgia’s body was starting to move on its own, wanting to have everything that Jaz was offering. They were both sure that they were feeling the most precious, magnificent sensation between them.

“More, baby. Please, more,” Georgia begged when knowing hands squeezed her sensitive breasts.

A strangled noise escaped Jaz as Georgia wrapped her legs around Jaz’s narrow waist and clutched her back, pulling her closer. Jaz groaned and then growled while Georgia verbally and physically implored her for more. Again, her strokes got longer, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Georgia almost shot off the bed, slamming her hips into Jaz’s after that. Her mouth fell open in an endless, blissful moan as Jaz continued rocking into her. It seemed like all Georgia could do was writhe beneath the long form of Jaz as she worked into a thrilling pace. Hips rolled and ecstasy built to an explosive level.

“How do you feel?” Jaz breathed the question out. She wanted Georgia to keep talking, even though she could barely muster the brainpower to talk. Her body was moving on its own while her brain was just cataloging the sheer beauty of the act.

Georgia could not answer. She could not even close her mouth to form words. She hoped her eyes said it all. Jaz was the best and she loved her deeply and truly.

The taller woman’s hands continued to occupy Georgia’s bouncing cleavage while her mouth worked on the column of Georgia’s throat, sucking as Georgia let out a silent wail. She then kissed Georgia’s jaw line and moved one hand to caress Georgia’s face. She was surprised when Georgia turned her head and began kissing her fingertips. Jaz let out a long exhale as electricity ran down her fingers and energized her hips, making her go faster.

“Georgie, keep doing that,” Jaz pled, leaning down so that her mouth was right next to her lover’s ear.

“Oh, you like that?” Georgia asked before kissing those long fingers again. Her tongue darted out and lightly licked the pad of one finger. It was something new and Georgia would have to remember to explore it in more detail when she could focus long enough to do.

Jaz shivered. “Uh-huh, oh, so much,” she replied with a shaky nod. To show her gratitude, she added just a bit more force to her moving hips.

Georgia yelped in surprise as her body shook with euphoria and then seemed to melt into the bedding. Her hands gripped Jaz tighter, trying to pull her closer. Unfortunately, they were as close as they could be, but Georgia wanted as much of her girlfriend as possible, as much of this rapture as possible. She could not feel enough skin, taste enough of Jaz, so she just held on tightly, kissing what she could when her body was under her control. But, for the most part, Jaz had full and complete control of her and her pleasure.

Little did Georgia know, but she was just as in control of her lover’s bliss. Jaz was simmering thanks to everything that Georgia was doing to her, especially with her fingers. Added to that, her mind was still thinking about how the toy was making Georgia feel, thinking about how Georgia felt, and making her swear that she could feel her girlfriend.

Jaz sat up a little, just to assess Georgia’s progress through her facial expressions and judge how much longer she would last. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open, and her whole body was flushed. The quickness and deepened breath told Jaz that Georgia would not last much longer, which was good because Jaz was at the end of her rope. The only thing keeping her from exploding was the pounding notion that she needed to get Georgia there first. The night was only a success if Georgia finished before she did.

“How’m I doing, love?” Jaz asked in a low tone, speaking into Georgia ear. She then nipped the earlobe.

Georgia panted and tried to speak, but it took several seconds. “Good. So fucking good …”

“So, you like my dick?” Jaz inquired, not sure where the question came from. Generally, they did not talk that dirty, but she supposed they never really had the opportunity considering they never used a toy before.

“Yes,” Georgia moaned and arched as Jaz punctuated her question with her hips.

“Say it,” Jaz growled.

“I like it.”

“No,” Jaz chastised while moving her hand again to caress Georgia’s face. “Tell me you like my dick.”

Instead of responding, Georgia nipped Jaz’s fingertips and the younger woman lost control.  Her hips suddenly had a mind of their own and seconds later, Georgia was holding onto her for dear life, digging her short nails into Jaz’s flesh, while screaming her peak to the heavens. Georgia’s eyes actually rolled up in the back of her head. She doubted that she would ever be able to describe the immense, complete euphoria that shook her lithe frame.

Jaz watched the whole thing and was stunned when it looked like Georgia was completely gone. For a moment, she feared that Georgia passed out, but the way that her lover was clutching her back, she knew that Georgia was still conscious. She took that as her cue to let go. One more pitch of her hips and she was seeing stars of her own. The eruption that had been building hit her enough to tear a scream from throat and she almost collapsed, but she remained mindful of her girlfriend for the most part as it felt like she had flown to off the greatest paradise. Seconds later, she was coming back into herself. She tried to catch her breath while Georgia was still feeling the effects of going off the edge. She wanted to be ready just in case Georgia actually wanted to go again.

“Hey, you back with me?” Jaz asked curiously as Georgia rubbed her cheek against Jaz’s hand since it was still by her head.

“Gimme … gimme a minute …” Georgia panted, eyes still screwed shut. “Did you … um … come?”

Jaz laughed. “And how! I didn’t think this thing would do much for me, but I was wrong. I thought I killed you!”

Georgia opened her eyes to that remark. Her eyes immediately locked with smiling blue orbs. “Oh, stop looking so proud of yourself.”

“I can’t help it. That looked like a pretty good first go. Although I have to wonder how much of that was me and how much of it was the lube,” Jaz remarked with a chuckle.

“I’m sure it was all you, but still stop looking so proud.”

“Fine. You want me to …” Jaz glanced down their bodies. “You know, pull out?”

Georgia nodded. “Go slow again.”

Jaz eased herself out, swearing that she could feel Georgia’s body trying to hold onto her. Georgia did whimper and moan from the movement. Jaz got up and eased herself out of the harness. For a moment, she took in the scene of Georgia basking in the afterglow and totally sated. Georgia looked absolutely radiant.

“This was kinda messy. I shoulda put a towel down,” Jaz remarked.

“You’re killing the mood, Jazzy. We’ll worry about the laundry in the morning. Now, get in the bed,” Georgia ordered.

“A naked, hot woman that sexes me up wants me to get in bed? You don’t have to tell me twice,” Jaz quipped as she pulled the covers back.

Climbing onto the bed, Jaz picked Georgia up a little to put her under the blanket before moving under herself. After making sure they were properly covered, Jaz wrapped Georgia up in her arms. They both sighed contently and Georgia turned to lie on her side, which was a sure sign that she was ready to go to sleep.

“Hey, don’t knock out on me yet,” Jaz requested as she nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck.

“I’ll try, but you really wore me out,” Georgia replied with a small yawn.

“So, is it all right for me to look proud of myself now?” Jaz grinned against Georgia’s hot skin.

“No,” Georgia teased and playfully slapped behind her, hitting Jaz on the thigh.

“Oh, is this a fantasy you want to explore? I don’t think I can do spankings and whatnot,” Jaz remarked and Georgia jerked back while yelping. Jaz knew that Georgia was blushing, even though her creamy skin was already deeply flushed from their activities.

“I wouldn’t do that!”

The taller woman laughed a little. “Never say never. If you actually wanted to try it, I would do it. I hasn’t crossed my mind before, but seriously, if you wanted to do it, I would.”

Georgia shook her head. “I don’t think I would be able to hit you beyond what I just did.”

“Okay, no problem. So, how was this?”

“It was fine. Not something I’d want to do all the time, but fine.”

“How about you tell me about one of your fantasies, though?” the artist requested before placing a few light kisses to Georgia’s neck.

“My fantasies?” Georgia squeaked.

“Yes, baby, your fantasies. I know you have some. Everyone has fantasies,” Jaz said while moving her arm over Georgia’s waist and lightly dragging her fingertips up and down Georgia’s flat tummy.

“I don’t …” the older woman whimpered slightly.

“You do. Just tell me. I want to make your fantasies come true. So, just tell me, please. Trust me, please.”

“Okay.” Georgia took a deep breath. “Um … you take me against a wall …”

Jaz waited to hear more, but her lover was not forthcoming. “Baby, I’m going to need a little more than that. You just described something I do about thirty percent of the time when we do make love. Come on, tell me,” she gently urged. Her unoccupied hand crept over to Georgia’s breast and played with her pebbled nipple, gently flicking the hard gem.

Georgia moaned softly. “Um …”

“Tell me the fantasy in as much detail as you can. Come on, tell me,” Jaz begged and then she licked the shell of Georgia’s ear.

“I come in … from somewhere. Not sure where, but I’m dressed nicely. Maybe hanging out with friends or something. I put my purse down,” Georgia began and then her breath hitched as playful fingers rolled her nipple.

“You wearing a pencil skirt?” Jaz was not sure why she was so interested in pencil skirts. Hell, she did not even know what they were until Georgia and she could not get enough of them now … on Georgia.

“No, it’s a high waist skirt.”

Jaz nodded. “Just as good. Keep going.”

“I’m always dressed nicely, like I said. Typically in my brown high waist skirt and the light tan shirt.”

Jaz groaned and pressed herself closer to her girlfriend. “Oh, the one that looks like you’re about to spill out of it?”

“Yes, that exact one.”

Jaz’s chest rumbled as she groaned again. “I love that shirt.” Her hand on Georgia’s smooth stomach dipped just a little as thoughts of that shirt danced through her mind.

“I know you do. I have a jacket over it, though. As I’m taking the jacket off, you step out. I’m not sure where you are, maybe the bedroom or the bathroom or something. But, the second you see me, you get that look in your eyes, like you’re starving and I’m the meal. I love that look,” Georgia shuddered, possibly at the thought of the look or because Jaz’s hand wandered just below her bellybutton. Her other hand was still fondly teasing Georgia’s breast.

“Really? You like when I can barely control myself? You make yourself look sexy so I can come at you like that, huh?” Jaz whispered while her hands moved. Her nerves were starting to spark again as she reveled in the feel of her lover.

“I try.”

“You succeed all the time. So, back to the fantasy. I see you and …?”

“We look at each other for a minute. Your hair is pulled into a ponytail, but still somewhat wild, like you’ve been sleeping. You’re wearing pajamas, so you might have been sleeping. They’re just a sports bra and those damned ratty red pants with all the holes in them and tattered cuffs.”

“You mean the ones you said you hated and threw out? You actually liked me in those?” Jaz smiled against her lover’s neck.

“I liked and hated them. They looked like you had them for ten years!”

“I had them for eight years, thank you very much. They were doing fine until you showed up. Okay, so we look at each other and …?” Jaz asked as her hand drifted even lower.

Georgia gasped and swallowed hard. “Uh … you step over to me with that swagger you have and I don’t think you know you have it. But, you swagger over to me and just lean down and take control of my mouth. You push the jacket off of my shoulders while plunging your tongue in my mouth, silently promising me what your fingers are going to be doing soon enough.”

Jaz smirked at the description because, sure enough, her fingers would be doing that soon enough. “Sounds like something I would do,” she mused aloud.

“This fantasy is obviously mostly based in reality. Now, as I was saying, you push the jacket on the floor and you turn me around, so my back is facing the wall. Before I realize what’s going on, my back is against the wall and you’re ripped my shirt off above my head, managing to take my bra with it. While my hands are still in the air, you pin them against the wall just above my head with one of your hands and come in to kiss me again. You kiss me so loving, but so hard, Jazzy …” Georgia moaned and caught her bottom lip between teeth as Jaz’s hand drifted lower. Long, curious fingers encountered a pool of liquid fire.

“And then what do I do, baby?” Jaz murmured before kissing behind Georgia’s ear, earning another moan. It took all of Jaz’s self-control not to moan too.

“You push my skirt up with your other hand and yank my panties down as soon as you touch them. You’re not interested in finding out if I’m wearing sexy lingerie or anything. You just want to touch me and you do. Even though you only have the one hand free, you touch me all over with your hand. I feel like I’m going to burst into flames and I make all the little noises you like, especially when you start using your mouth to kiss me all over and your tongue to taste every last bit of me. Then, you let my hands go, so you can reach down and put my leg on your hip.”

No sooner had it been said did Jaz pause for a moment to move Georgia’s leg over her hip. Her hand then went back to its main focus, gliding along, never straying too far from the source of Georgia’s bliss. Before she started talking again, Georgia’s hips moved along with Jaz’s fingers. Georgia purred and her eyes drifted shut, obviously losing herself to the enchanting feeling of her lover’s fingers. The artist was tempted to do the same, but she was on a mission.

“Come on, baby. Finish the story,” Jaz said as she added a little pressure.

Georgia groaned and opened her mouth to speak, but it took several seconds for her voice to come out. “You don’t waste any time. You go right inside and your thumb does that thing I like …” she panted.

“Like this?” Jaz did exactly as Georgia described and the older woman screamed while falling forward a bit. Jaz steadied her lover with her hand pressed to Georgia's breasts. 

Georgia nodded and whimpered. “Just like this. Please, don’t stop, Jazzy. Please.”

“Don’t worry. I can’t. Hard to believe you can still go,” Jaz commented in amazement.

“Missed you. Missed your touch,” Georgia groaned as she moved against Jaz’s talented fingers.

“Is there anything more?”

Georgia could only shake her head, now solely focusing her attention on how Jaz was expertly turning her inside out for the third time that night. Jaz watched, completely mesmerized by her panting lover – her mouth gaped open, her eyes shut tight, and her breathing going out of control. Jaz began rocking her hips against Georgia, giving her more pressure being sandwiched between Jaz’s body and her demanding hand. The movement provided Jaz with some relief as her own body was throbbing.

“Do it, you know you want to. Do it,” Jaz ordered with a growl before running her tongue along Georgia’s jawline. She was certain that she would climax again if Georgia did.

“Jazzy!” Georgia screamed before convulsing as her latest peak ripped through her body.

Jaz did not stop moving, drawing out Georgia’s pleasure and also giving her body enough time to follow her lover. Seconds later, Jaz’s body shook with her own crest. Georgia collapsed onto the bed in a boneless mess.

“I can’t move …” Georgia breathed.

“Good. My evil plan worked,” Jaz joked, chuckling manically.

“I would scold you for ruining the mood, but I’m too tired,” the older woman said before yawning. She opened her eyes slightly and turned her head to face her lover as best she could. “Thank you for making my fantasy come true, sweetheart.”

Jaz scoffed. “That wasn’t me making your fantasy come true. That was just a bit of fun while you told me the fantasy. I have to find some bummy red pajama pants before I can do anything.”

“Oh. Well, when you do, just make sure you bring your little toy along to play,” Georgia requested with a tired smile.

“Oh, you liked that that much, huh?”

“Almost as much as I like your hands and mouth. I don’t want it all the time or anything, but every now and then would be nice,” Georgia admitted.

Jaz smiled. “Okay. Every now and then is good. I’ll get better with practice, after all. Soon, I’ll have you screaming so loud, you’ll wake the whole complex up.”

“I don’t think I want you to be that practiced.” Georgia yawned again and her eyes drifted shut. “But, all in all, you had a very good idea. Thank you for this.”

“Hey, it was my pleasure,” Jaz remarked as she snuggled into Georgia’s back. She kissed Georgia’s shoulder and closed her own eyes.

“Maybe when you’re more comfortable, you can take me to the Playhouse.” Georgia sounded like she was half asleep.

“Really?” Jaz was also drifting off.

“Yeah. Maybe get handcuffs …” Georgia was clearly gone.

“Yeah, maybe get …” Jaz’s eye shot open. “Handcuffs?!” _It’s always the quiet and shy ones you gotta watch!_

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
